


Chara m’anaim

by myheartismadeofstars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, Gen, Kinda?, Romantic Friendship, asriel makes it to the surface, frisk is adopted by Toriel but isn't technically Asriel's sister, rescuing Asriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing people tended to forget about Determination. It was also stubbornness. And no one was ever more stubborn than trying to help people they love.<br/>Frisk will not stop trying to save Asriel, and comes up with an interesting way to get around the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chara m’anaim

“No, Asriel!” Frisk told him in her determined little voice. “I _don’t_  have anything better to do than save you!” She tugged on the little boy’s hand, trying to drag him away from the bed of golden flowers. “Frisk…” Asriel’s voice was sad, like he might start crying again. He couldn’t meet Frisk’s eyes. “But…I don’t have a SOUL…I’ll just turn into Flowey again. You don’t want _him_  on the surface…”

Frisk let go of Asriel’s hand. She wanted to help him…why was she able to help everyone but who needed it most? Asriel didn’t deserve this. Frisk felt the desire to help Asriel fill her with determination, and she sat on the floor of the ruins.

“If you won’t leave, neither will I.”

Asriel didn’t really know how to react, he was glad she wanted to stay that badly, but Flowey would kill her…

“Please, just leave.” He pleaded. He wouldn’t last forever. “I don’t want Flowey to hurt you again…” He could remember in horrid detail the vicious fight she had had with Flowey before…

“He won’t.” Frisk insisted. “I want to help you, Asriel. I want to get you to the surface with everyone else! I don’t care if-” Suddenly something dawned on Frisk. A brilliant, if perhaps slightly dangerous, idea. 

“What if we shared a SOUL?” Frisk offered, climbing to her feet again. “Human SOULS are many times stronger than a monster’s SOUL, right? If I gave you a part of my SOUL…you could stay like this, and come to the surface!”

Asriel startled, jumping backwards and shaking his head. “But Frisk! If you broke apart your SOUL you would _die_!” He didn’t want Frisk to die, he wanted her to live and be happy.

“I’ll refuse.” Frisk said simply. She looked at him for a moment before she smiled. She really did look like Chara then… 

He realized what he had said before, when they were fighting…was true, even if he had been talking about Chara, and not Frisk. He wasn’t ready for her to leave. He didn’t want to be alone.

“O-okay.” Asriel relented. 

Frisk brought out her little heart shaped red SOUL, and it floated slightly in front of her. She only just barely touched the bottom of it with the cupped palm of her hand and guided it towards Asriel. She didn’t know how she would do this, only that she _would_. She _must_. There was no other way.

Asriel reached out like he was in perfect awe of the beautiful red SOUL. He didn’t know what to do, but he assumed he would need to touch it. The moment he touched it, even if it was very slight (in fact, Asriel questioned if he had even touched it yet at all or if he simply came close to it) Asriel and Frisk both felt some sort surge, like a jolt of electricity, but it also felt like the warmth of homemade soup, filling up their bodies. It was truly indescribable. Asriel pulled back, clutching his hand like he had been bitten.

“What was _that_?” Frisk asked the little goat monster. Asriel stared straight at her, confused and slightly frightened looking.

“I thought _you_  would know!” He replied. “It’s your SOUL!”

“Most humans doubt we _have_  SOULS let alone know the way they work!” She countered. 

Neither one of them felt like fighting over this. Asriel took a big breath and reached out again, this time, Frisk did too. They both tried their best to ignore the strange but wonderful feeling as their hands clasped the SOUL between both of their hands. 

Frisk was greeted with Asriel’s emotions. His confusion, and wonder first, then as she got used to them, she could recognize a feeling of gratitude, and something that could only be described as a bittersweet type of love without any real target, and even then, not by Frisk until many years later.

There was a blinding red light as they squeezed each other’s hand. For a moment, Frisk thought she had died and would RELOAD outside the Barrier again. No, she had just been knocked over by the power of her own SOUL.

“Asriel?” She asked, crawling to his side. She took his hand and helped him up. He rubbed his forehead like he had a headache.

He looked up at her and somehow, for the first time, Frisk realized something.

“Asriel! Look at your hand!” She exclaimed. He looked down and made and uncanny sounding bleating noise. It was uncanny because his body was that of a _human_  child, as opposed to a monster child!

Asriel looked at Frisk, revealing big, soft, blue eyes under his slightly long blond bangs. His eyes were curious but amazed. 

“A human SOUL..?” He suggested. Nothing else needed to be said. They understood immediately that because Asriel didn’t have a SOUL of his own, sharing one with Frisk had caused him to take a human form. The Underground was a strange place for Frisk, even after all the time she had spent down there. She smiled kindly and got to her feet, offering to help Asriel.

“Let’s go show your Mom and Dad.” She suggested, still holding his hand as she led him towards the Ruins. It would be a very long walk back, but they knew they would be safe. Asriel liked to look at himself in mirrors or puddles because he was still at odds with his newest form. Flowey, the SOULLESS flower was gone forever, but this human body was strange, and everything was different with it. Humans and Monsters really were very different.

When they finally made it to where the others had waited for Frisk. Asriel couldn’t help himself. He ran to his mother, who was shocked by his sudden appearance and embrace. “Frisk, my child, has another Child fallen into our Underground when we were waiting for you?” She asked. In true Toriel form, she didn’t stop holding her now human child to her.

“No, Mom! It’s me! Asriel!” He exclaimed, drawing the attention of everyone present. Toriel’s eyes watered with emotion as she looked down. She started to cry before she picked up Asriel. “My baby! My baby is alive again!” She exclaimed. A mother always could recognize her own child. “It’s a long story…” Frisk said shrugging at her friends.

“Aww! What a sweet family reunion!” Undyne said. “But…the surface awaits…can we _go_  now?” She asked, clearly anxious to get moving along.

“I AGREE WITH UNDYNE! WE SHALL HURRY ALONG TO THE SURFACE NOW! AND BRINGING THE NEW HUMAN WITH US!” 

Asriel kissed his mother’s cheek but politely asked to be put down so he could walk with Frisk.

Holding Asriel’s hand, Frisk walked forward to lead everyone out into the fading light that was a beautiful sunset. Asriel’s breath caught in his throat. He had been to the surface once before, and it had gone…badly. Now he was a human in the human world. Things would be different this time. And…he had his family this time. And Frisk.

 

* * *

“I wish to stay with you” 

Asriel smiled at Frisk as she slept soundly in their shared bed (he would need his own eventually but they could fit for now) and softly kissed her cheek. He heard the door open and he saw his mother come in with two slices of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie.

“Asriel.” She whispered softly, but sternly. “You should be asleep!” Asriel nodded slowly, a silent promise to go to sleep soon. He watched his mother put the pie down and leave before looking at Frisk again. Frisk wasn’t like Chara at all, and he was glad of that. Frisk wasn’t his replacement sister, either. She wasn’t his sister at all. She was…what was the phrase she had used? His Friend of the Soul? He loved that term. He was only free because of her determination and her kindness. She was his friend, and his partner. He kissed her cheek again before snuggling down to sleep beside her. Finally, the cycle was broken.

**Author's Note:**

> The title (apparently) literally translates into "Friend of my Soul" used in context of a soulmate (Typically platonic but in this case a bit of both platonic and romantic) in Irish, since I headcanon Frisk to be at least PART Irish.  
> Also: my first Undertale fic. May become part of a series, but I would need a name for it...


End file.
